


Going Full Circle

by ChemicallyEnhanced



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicallyEnhanced/pseuds/ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: Masamune has something to ask Ritsu. Based off of the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OVA "Propose-hen".
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Going Full Circle

“Ouch!”

Masamune looked up from Ichinose’s storyboards to find Ritsu frowning at something on his finger. “What?”

“Huh?” Ritsu shook his head and waved his uninjured hand with a strained smile. “No, it’s nothing.” He moved over to the kitchen and began searching through the cabinets—for what, Masamune had no idea. “I just got a papercut on my finger.”

Setting his pen down, Masamune stood up as well and moved over to where Ritsu was, wounded hand pressed to his side while the other shuffled through cups and bowls, flour and salt. “Looking for bandages?”

“Mm, yeah.”

Masamune smirked, but only a little. It was rare that he could get a leg up on his lover nowadays, especially since Ritsu had the uncanny ability to call him out on his bullshit. “They’re right here, or do you not remember we moved them last week?” He pointed at said cabinet, then removed the first aid kit that they’d specifically placed here in case of mishaps in the kitchen.

It happened more frequently than either of them thought, anyhow.

“Here.” Masamune took a bandage out and gestured for Ritsu’s hand. “Which is it?”

“Oh, this one,” Ritsu said as he held out his left hand. There, sitting innocently on his left ring finger, was a thin papercut that could barely be seen unless one was looking closely.

There was something poking at the back of Masamune’s mind, a memory that he hadn’t dusted off in years once he and Ritsu finally started dating. Curious, he poked at it back, and suddenly he was in a scene that had once made him so happy he couldn’t stop smiling the entire week.

Standing in front of him was Ritsu himself, but in a light grey suit and a few years younger than he was now. He was frowning, but he always did frown a lot before they got together. Masamune saw his own hand wrapping a bandage around Ritsu’s left ring finger, and he felt the unbridled happiness that his past self had when he realized that, with bandages covering both of their ring fingers, it was almost as if they were married.

_“We match,”_ he had said to Ritsu back then, and _“That place, reserve it for me. Thanks.”_

Little did he know that that event would set into effect a series of jumps and false starts in their relationship that would lead to where they are today.

Masamune blinked, returning to the present from that scene and finding Ritsu peering at him with a frown that he would still deny looked worried, even now.

“Are you spacing out or something?”

“Tch, how dare you speak to your lover like this,” Masamune muttered, almost forgetting why they were in this position in the first place. It really was too easy to fall into this teasing, this bickering that they had. But, no, he had… a goal, right? There was something he wanted to do. He stared at the bandage still in his right hand, his other holding Ritsu’s in place.

_No better time than the present,_ he thought.

Carefully, Masamune removed the bandage from its packaging and wrapped it around Ritsu’s ring finger, keeping his hand in place even after he was done. This felt like a significant moment in his life, more important than every other moment beforehand put together.

“…thanks.” Ritsu made to move his hand away.

“Ritsu.”

“Hm?”

“Do you remember…” Masamune began slowly, “that wedding we went to a few years ago?”

Ritsu tilted his head, apparently thinking. “’That wedding’…? There’s only been one or two in the last few years… the one between the sales and production employees? What does that have to do with… _oh._ ” He looked down at his ring finger, then back up at Masamune, then to his finger again. When he met Masamune’s eyes, he looked almost… nervous. “Is this… what I think it is?”

“What do you think it is?”

“Well, I don’t know!” Ritsu snapped, but still didn’t move to pull his hand away. “I just thought… it’s been a few years since that time, and you said to… you said…” A deep red blush bloomed over Ritsu’s cheeks.

Masamune leaned in closer. “What did I say, back then?”

“You said to… to reserve this place for you...” Ritsu jerked himself out of the trance his thoughts must have put him in. “That time, I thought you were just joking, but…”

“Ritsu.” Masamune lowered his voice, holding Ritsu’s hand to his chest, where his lover would clearly hear his heart beating double-time. “I never joke around when it comes to how much I love you.”

At this point, there was already a faint glossiness to Ritsu’s eyes, and he lowered his voice as well. “So is this… is it…”

Masamune took a deep breath—and jumped. “Onodera Ritsu. Marry me. Please,” he added as an afterthought.

Letting out a disbelieving laugh, Ritsu held his eyes as he murmured, “How could you think to say ‘please’ afterwards? Of course I’d say yes. There was no other answer for me.”

_Oh. He said yes._ The amount of emotion that that little sentence brought punched Masamune in the chest, and he choked out a disbelieving laugh of his own as he lifted Ritsu into the air and set him down on the counter behind him.

“Oi—” Ritsu started, but Masamune didn’t let him finish, moving closer to kiss him deeply, thoroughly, hands pressed against his face. When he pulled back, Ritsu tapped him on the shoulder disapprovingly. “Hey, I was saying something.”

“ _Ah_ , if it’s anything other than ‘I love you, Masamune, and I’ll love you for the rest of our lives’, I don’t want to hear it,” Masamune complained loudly.

Ritsu hit him harder, even though a smile threatened to burst out of his frown. “Like hell I’d say something that cheesy.”

“Who was it who said ‘These past 10 years have made me realize how much I loved you’—”

“Alright, _alright,_ that’s enough,” Ritsu interrupted, covering Masamune’s mouth with the hand the bandage was on.

“Mmp mmm mhmmp mmph.”

Ritsu removed his hand. “What?”

“I _said_ , I love you, Ritsu,” Masamune said, suddenly feeling too happy for words. They were going to get _married._ His teenaged self wouldn’t have even _dreamed_ of this.

Though Ritsu rolled his eyes at Masamune’s sappy display of affection, it didn’t stop him from leaving another kiss on Masamune’s lips and whispering his own little love confession as well.

_I love you, always._

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot how much i loved writing romance... man.
> 
> tumblr @ ukiyosen


End file.
